


[Podfic] Alone, Together, Wanting

by The Reader (arsenicarose)



Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Hugs, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pandemic - Freeform, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Slow Build, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/The%20Reader
Summary: George and Dream moved in together, just before the pandemic. Now, on lockdown, they are stuck with only each other. With how their relationship was before, it was inevitable, even if they didn't mean to do it.(AKA two touch starved people with a very close "friendship" try and communicate wants and needs)(Read by the author because people asked. :) )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Podfics by ArsenicaRose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153307
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Alone, Together, Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone, Together, Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963506) by [arsenicarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose). 



> Please feel free to comment which of my other stories you would like me to read next!
> 
> I am only reading my own work, unless an author requests me themselves.

[Alone, Together, Wanting: Podfic](https://soundgasm.net/u/arsenicarose/Alone-Together-Wanting)

Link is to Soundgasm. Sorry there is no formatting. I am not the best at that. >.<


End file.
